


when you're gone i don't know what to say

by saltsaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluff to soothe your soul, kurotsuki week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus
Summary: "- and I just want to grow old and wrinkled with you by my side.If there’s someone out there granting wishes, I really hope they’ll make this one come true.Let’s get cranky and awful together, shall we?KuroTsuki Week 2018, Day 1 - lies / lyrics /love letter





	when you're gone i don't know what to say

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _When you're gone I don't know what to say_   
>  _And when you're with me_   
>  _I can't say anything anyway_   
>  _So just believe me_   
>  _Even if the words don't come out_   
>  _They're here inside my head_   
>  _Stuck inside my mouth_   
>  \- [WRLD - Little Too Close](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQFGAmiWQmg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> special thanks goes to [ness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ) for beta reading this, and, for supporting me in general, at all times.

_My dearest, most precious Moonshine,_  


Kuroo suppresses the urge to cringe at himself while he squints at the words, pen scribbling over the barely written down characters. The image of a scowling Kei flashes up in his mind, nose scrunched up in his mild disgust, and Kuroo chuckles to himself.

Oh, what he wouldn’t pay to see that.

Shaking his head, Kuroo lifts up his pen, the top of it hitting his bottom lip in a lazy pattern as he tries to come up with the right words.

 

 _To Kei,_  


No. Definitely not.

 

 _Dearest Kei,_  


“Yeah, that’ll do,” Kuroo mutters under his breath.

 

 _Dearest Kei,_  
_I don’t think there are words I could use to describe how thankful I am for everything Holy that we exist in the same-_  


The pen moves on the paper in a fast pace, characters building one after another, filling the empty white of the sheet rapidly. Kuroo glances up every now and then, eyes taking in the soft hues of sunrise that paint the walls next to him and reflect off of the glass doors of a display case, the shadows of trees and the curled up figure sleeping in his bed. The blonde locks of hair, like magnet, attract Kuroo’s fingers - Kei’s hair is getting rather long, much to his own dismay, but Kuroo loves it, oh so dearly -, matching blonde eyebrows resting from their usually frowny expression.

As far as Kuroo can tell, Tsukishima Kei is probably the utmost description of everything beautiful and ethereal.  
  
  
_\- and I just want to grow old and wrinkled with you by my side._  
_If there’s someone out there granting wishes, I really hope they’ll make this one come true._  
_Let’s get cranky and awful together, shall we?_

 

“Tetsu?”

In the same motion he uses to stand from the chair, Kuroo slips the neatly folded paper into one of Kei’s many textbooks, smiling. With a long step, he crosses the distance between the chair and the bed, carefully sitting down next to the younger male’s still drowsy form, tender fingers following the curve of Kei’s neck with a gentle touch.

 

“I’m here. Good morning, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Dearest Kei,_   
>  _You’re the best thing that ever happened to me._   
>  _I love you._   
>  _\- Tetsurou_


End file.
